omniscient_readers_viewpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7
Protagonist (1) is the seventh chapter of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. Summary After the end of the first scenario, the survivors of carriage 3807 look outside at the carnage that has befallen Seoul. They spot ichthyosaurs swimming around Han River and under Dongho Bridge, which ignore the train because there is no scenario driving them to attack. The system informs everyone that compensation is delayed due to a scenario check; Kim Dokja assumes it is due to his unexpected actions, and observes Kim Namwoon's dead body in the meantime. Unnamed constellations begin to send messages about their feelings towards his actions; some are hostile, while others admire his actions, and sponsor coins. Kim Dokja ignores them and picks up Kim Namwoon's discarded knife. Yoo Sangah, having survived the scenario, then calls out to Kim Dokja. He apologizes for not saving the old lady, thinking about how many people will die in the future. Yoo Sangah begins to ask him something, possibly a question about how he is so calm, before cutting herself off and thanking him. Kim Dokja realizes she is thanking him because he threw the insect net in her direction, and rejects her thanks. Yoo Sangah nods, as Kim Dokja's actions may have saved her life, but others died nonetheless. The dokkaebi then appears in the carriage, startled at the events in the carriage and happy at the high number of subscribers to his channel. He comments on the surprising nature of the people in carriage 3807, as well as the "nutter" in the next carriage, before pulling up the list of survivors, which includes Kim Dokja and Yoo Sangah, as well as Lee Hyunsung, Han Myungoh, and Lee Gilyoung. The last of these is revealed to be the young boy from whom Kim Dokja took the insect net; watching Lee Gilyoung stare blankly at his dead mother, Kim Dokja calls out to him and offers to team up with him. Lee Gilyoung moves next to him, and Yoo Sangah watches, impressed; Kim Dokja acknowledges internally that his deed was meant to impress, but his true target was the constellations, who sponsor coins to him. Han Myungoh calls out to the dokkaebi, asking if they will be released. Kim Dokja wonders why he is riding the subway when he is rich enough to own a Mercedes Benz S-Class. The dokkaebi chuckles, asking if he wants to go outside, where they had earlier spotted monsters roaming. He then offers compensation for the scenario they completed, naming the sponsorship of the constellations as their prize. Kim Dokja recognizes that the Sponsor Selection event is about to begin; the dokkaebi explains the purpose of the sponsorships, upon which Lee Hyunsung asks who is sponsoring them. Annoyed that his words are not being heard, the dokkaebi triggers the Sponsor Selection event. Yoo Sangah calls out to Kim Dokja, asking for his advice on the two options that appeared before her; Kim Dokja claims he cannot help, focusing on his own options: Abyssal Black Flame Dragon, Demon-like Judge of Fire, Secretive Plotter, and Prisoner of the Golden Headband. He thinks through each option, identifying the modifiers (titles replacing the constellations' real names) from his memories of Ways of Survival. He notes Abyssal Black Flame Dragon as a powerful constellation with some downsides, ultimately excluding him. He recognizes Demon-like Judge of Fire as Archangel Uriel, another powerful sponsor but one who imposed restraints on their chosen. Kim Dokja does not recognize the modifier Secretive Plotter from Ways of Survival, setting the choice aside temporarily. He is extremely awed by Prisoner of the Golden Headband, recognizing him as the Great Sage the Equal of Heaven, Sun Wukong, an extremely powerful constellation. Kim Dokja realizes that if he accepts the last offer, he will gain extreme power and be able to survive the scenarios easily. However, Kim Dokja's awareness of the protagonist's strength causes him to more deeply consider his options, wondering if any of them will allow him to win against the protagonist. As time continues, Kim Dokja focuses on his options, working through his concerns.Chapter 7 Features Characters * Kim Dokja * Multiple ichthyosaurs * Multiple unnamed constellations * Yoo Sangah * Bihyung (unnamed) * Lee Hyunsung * Lee Gilyoung * Han Myungoh * Abyssal Black Flame Dragon (indirect) * Demon-like Judge of Fire (indirect) * Secretive Plotter (indirect) * Prisoner of the Golden Headband (indirect) Objects * Kim Namwoon's Knife Locations * 3434 Train to Bulgwang, Carriage 3807 * Dongho Bridge (mentioned) * Han River (mentioned) Scenarios * Main Scenario 1 Trivia * This is the first chapter in which constellations heavily feature. ** The first indirect message is sent in this chapter. ** The first constellation modifier is seen in this chapter. References